HTTYD Parody Songs
by 10Blue10
Summary: I wrote a couple more parody songs, and decided I might as well group them all into one collection. So far we have a parody of 'Let it Go', 'I'll Make a Man out of You', and 'We Didn't Start the Fire'. Enjoy!
1. So I'll Soar

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD

A/N: So after listening to multiple parody songs (like you do), I started to wonder if there were any Dragons parody songs. When I discovered that there were, in fact, none, I decided to write my own. So here is 'Let it Go' with a HTTYD twist, and I regret nothing. The best part is that you can sing it yourself, since everyone knows the tune to this song.

Big news! Twidash FTW Harmony Dash has sung a cover of this song! Here's the link:

https : double slash www dot youtube dot com forward slash watch?v=ee3Ju0ALVfY&feature= youtu. be (sorry about the stupid symbols-as-words thing)

She didn't have the best equipment to work with, so the audio's a bit hit and miss, and she admits she's not the greatest singer…but I still really appreciate that she gave it a go, because nobody's ever done that before. If anyone else wants to take a shot, just let me know!

So I'll Soar (Dragons Let It Go parody)

The clouds are white and the sun's shining bright

As it glistens off the sea

Stretching out to the horizon

So inviting and so free

The ground can't hold me as the fires burn inside

I know where I belong, and it's in the sky

* * *

So far to go, so much to see

In the air is where I long to be

How did I cope those years before

There was much more...?

* * *

So I'll soar, oh I'll soar

Leave my troubles far behind

Oh I'll soar, oh I'll soar

There's so much out there to find

And all life's woes seem so far away

Don't care if I fall...

The height never bothered me anyway

* * *

And now to let the currents

Lift us up into the air

If I could, I'd never come down

And I'd fly without a care

* * *

Let's show them all what we can do

Loop the loop, barrel roll and then dive too

As we defy all gravity

It sets us free

* * *

So I'll soar, oh I'll soar

Ride my dragon through the sky

Oh I'll soar, oh I'll soar

And tell the earth goodbye

Nothing's going to get in our way

Don't care if I fall...

* * *

My dragon beats their wings and launches from the ground

I hold on tight and say no matter what I won't look down

My heart is racing and I see both far and wide

Who knew that flying would ignite my soul inside?

* * *

So I'll soar, oh I'll soar

Even if it's at the break of dawn

Oh I'll soar, oh I'll soar

They look round and I am gone

Flying high, in the light of day

Don't care if I fall...

The height never bothered me anyway


	2. Make a Rider out of You

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD OR 'I'll Make a Man out of You'

HTTYD - Make a Rider out of You

* * *

Let's get down to business, and ride a dragon

If you're scared of flying, you might want to run

Because this will be no easy task,

It's hard and fast, and dangerous too

Now let's make a rider out of you

* * *

Quick communication, between you and they

Listen to your instincts, and alive, you'll stay

It's okay to let the dragon lead

Because you need to trust them too

That is what a rider has to do

* * *

No time to try and catch my breath

Hold on tight cos now we're soaring

Try not to scream as we then go into a dive...

All this ridings got me scared to death

One wrong move and I'll be falling

Yet I know I've never felt quite so alive!

* * *

We can ride...

On the backs of our amazing dragons

We can ride...

Way up here there's so much to see

We can ride...

Fighting battles with wings and fire

On dragonback we can finally be free!

* * *

Your dragon races forward, past the ground below

First tricks are straightforward, climb up high, swoop low

Don't get hit, do a barrel roll

I know you know what you must do

Now we've made a rider out of you!

* * *

We can ride...

On the backs of our amazing dragons

We can ride...

Way up here there's so much to see

We can ride...

Fighting battles with wings and fire

On dragonback we can finally be free!

* * *

We can ride...

On the backs of our amazing dragons

We can ride...

Way up here there's so much to see

We can ride...

Fighting battles with wings and fire

On dragonback we can finally be free!


	3. Our Dragons can breathe Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD OR 'We Didn't Start the Fire'.

Our Dragons can breathe Fire

Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs and 'Lout, the twins, a crazy band

Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, also B&B

Gothi, Spitelout, then there's Stoick –

He's the chief and makes you know it

Went from fighting, straight to riding, still insanity

* * *

Zipplebacks, Gronckles, and the Monstrous Nightmares

Nadders, Typhoomerangs, Thunderdrums beneath the sea

It blew up, the Red Death, you see there was nothing left

When it made a big mistake, taking on a Night Fury!

* * *

Our dragons can breathe fire

There's enemies attacking

But we'll send 'em packing

Our dragons can breathe fire

Yeah, we used to hate 'em

Till we learned to train 'em

* * *

Firewyrms, Terrible Terrors, Changewings as well, and then there's

Submarippers, the Speed Stingers, Whispering Deaths

Scauldrons, Rumblehorns, Cavern Crashers, Death Songs

Snaptrappers, Boneknappers, Smothering Smokebreaths

Singetails, Quakens, Foreverwings awaken

Razorwhips, Scuttleclaws, Stormcutters and Thunderclaws

Shellfires, Seashockers, Hotburples, still more

Thornridges, Sand Wraiths, Snafflefangs and Shockjaws

* * *

Our dragons can breathe fire

Yeah we know it's dangerous

But it doesn't faze us

Our dragons can breathe fire

Yeah, we used to fear 'em

Now we're always near 'em

* * *

Alvin the Treacherous, he sent Heather to trick us

Outcasts, Berserkers with Dagur the Deranged

We don't care what they say

Our dragons are here to stay

So we'll fly up in the sky, ignore Mildew's complaints

* * *

Going further, Reaper, Dragon's Edge, let's explore

New islands, way out here, Heather's back with Windshear

Ryker caught Stormfly, they're after the Dragon Eye

Dragon hunters, Viggo, way too smart but we know

* * *

Our dragons can breathe fire

Plasma blasts that explode,

Gas, lava to erode

Our dragons can breathe fire

These guys try to take 'em

But we're gonna save 'em

* * *

Cloudjumper, Valka, many dragons thank her,

Rescued, were trapped in cages till she stopped that

Drago Bludvists army came, things will never be the same

We mourn Stoick's fall - Drago didn't take them all

* * *

We are going back, can't give up, that's a fact

Stand tall, we won't fall, the Alpha protects them all!

* * *

Our dragons can breathe fire

Some try to defeat us

But they cannot beat us

Our dragons can breathe fire

Once we tried to end 'em

Now we can befriend 'em

* * *

Bucket, Mulch, Silent Sven, Gobber and Gustav Larson

Smidvarg, Darkvarg, Skull Crusher and Garff

Savage, Johann, Thornado, Bing, Bam, Boom had to go

In the ice we found a Skrill, oh help now it's out to kill!

Torch, his siblings and his mum - she looks mad, we better run

Hobblegrunts, Shovelhelms, Snow Wraiths and Triple Strykes

Bewilderbeasts are the kings, make nests with their breath of ice

People try to pick a fight - we will stand up for what's right!

* * *

Our dragons can breathe fire

Once they used to raid us

Now they always save us

Our dragons can breathe fire

Because they're amazing

So let's it keep it blazing

On and on and on... (x7)

* * *

Our dragons can breathe fire

Yeah we know it's dangerous

But it doesn't faze us

Our dragons can breathe fire

Yeah, we used to fear 'em

Now we're always near 'em

* * *

Our dragons can breathe fire

Plasma blasts that explode,

Gas, lava to erode

Our dragons can breathe fire

These guys try to take 'em

But we're gonna save 'em

* * *

Our dragons can breathe fire

Some try to defeat us

But they cannot beat us

Our dragons can breathe fire

Once we tried to end 'em

Now we can befriend 'em


End file.
